


[podfic of] i want to save that light

by luvtheheaven



Series: luvtheheaven's podfics (audio recordings of other people's fics) [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Past Child Abuse, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvtheheaven/pseuds/luvtheheaven
Summary: Original Story Summary:In the aftermath, Harry doesn't really want to start coming to grips with his childhood. But there's a tiny color-changing someone who's depending on him.





	[podfic of] i want to save that light

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i want to save that light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763132) by [The_Bookkeeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bookkeeper/pseuds/The_Bookkeeper). 



> Original's author's notes are recorded in the audio.
> 
> I recorded and created this podfic last year in September 2017 for the hp_podfic_fest. 
> 
>  
> 
> <https://hp-podfic-fest.dreamwidth.org/131067.html>
> 
>  
> 
> I never got around to posting it to AO3 for some reason... but I have so many FEELS around the Harry character exploration in this fic. I guess I relate a little too much to all sorts of aspects of Harry's life. I was looking for fics including Teddy Lupin because there are almost no podfics with this character but ended up totally feeling the child abuse survivor stuff intensely and needed to match this song to a fic like this one. (Song is "The End Where I Begin" by The Script.)
> 
> I'm glad I'm finally sharing this podfic with all of you now, a year late. I hope someone enjoys it.

 

Note that the podfic is 15min and 34 sec long (15:34). 

Download by right clicking at this link, or stream it by regular clicking: <http://luvtheheaven.parakaproductions.com/luvtheheaven's%20podfics/i%20want%20to%20save%20that%20light.mp3>

 

**Author's Note:**

> My original comment on the fic, my words to the author: So many layers of sadness, ah I love it. I'n going through the Harry&Teddy tag on here, starting with the lowest word count and working up because the lower the word count, the higher the chance something about this relationship is at the heart of the story... and ah. I keep feeling so close to crying with each new story, it's really intense.
> 
> There are so many details to love in this story. A lot of other fics would just boldly declare that there's no cupboard under the stairs for reasons "obvious" to either everyone or at least Harry but this type of reaction feels so much more powerful and realistic to me. The way you wrote about Ginny understanding more than anyone have her credit for - about her strength - is really wonderful.
> 
> My favorite part of this ficlet is probably the detail that pictures of Tonks are easy to find but that it's harder to find them of Remus, but that Harry keeps trying and is determined to look everywhere he can think. (Sadly I bet there are even less photos of Harry around... if someone were to need them...)
> 
> There's so much really good stuff in this oneshot. I have all the feels and wish it was longer!!


End file.
